


It Really Isn't Steve's Buisness

by Missmaddiej



Series: Mcu rare pair bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Steve thinks that Bruce is cheating on Thor but in the end he realizes that it's none of his buisness





	It Really Isn't Steve's Buisness

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the MCU Rare Pair Bingo, it’s a fill for the Captain America/Steve Rogers spot

            Steve was happy for Bruce when he found out that he and Thor were together. He was surprised because he always assumed that Banner and Stark would end up together, but happy none the less. Although he was a bit embarrassed about how he found out and from the looks of it, so was Dr. Banner. Of course, no one wants to find two of their teammates making out on the communal couch.

            Steve chuckled at this thought, though his cheeks heated up a bit as he walked down to the lab, wanting to ask Tony a question. He shocked by what he saw when he entered. Once again, he had found Bruce in a compromising position, but this time with Tony instead. He couldn't believe it; Bruce was a cheater. He backed out of the lab and went to find Thor, glad neither Bruce nor Tony had noticed him.

            Steve found Thor in the kitchen and prepared for what he assumed would be a hard conversation with an angry god.

            "Hey, Thor, I have something to tell you, and it will be hard to hear," Steve started, sitting down across from him.

            "Oh?" Thor asked, worried.

            “I was in the lab, and I found Banner and Stark… together, in a very… compromising position," Steve explained.

            Thor let out a laugh, quite cheerful for what they were talking about. "Well, I hope they enjoyed themselves."

            Steve's face scrunched up in confusion. "Thor, Banner's your best guy, right?"

            Thor nodded, waiting for him to continue.

            "And you just don't care that he's fooling around with Stark?" Steve asked, needing clarification.

            Thor sighed. "Steve, do you know what polyamory is? “

            Steve shook his head no.

            "Polyamory is being in a relationship with multiple people at once, Stark, Banner, and I are all in a relationship," Thor explained.

            Steve let out a soft "Oh," As everything started to make sense. He wasn't sure how the relationship worked, but then again, that wasn't any of his business.

            Thor nodded. "So, what Banner and Stark get up to when I'm not around isn't a concern of mine, besides, I know about their lab escapades, it's nothing new."

            Steve grimaced at the unnecessary comment, before saying. "Alright, thanks for the explanation."

            "Thank you, Rogers, for your concern," Thor replied.

            A few days after that, Steve found the three of them asleep on the couch together, Thor having an arm wrapped around each of the other two, and he started to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
